Misconception
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: Sakura was enjoying the breeze. Syaoran saw her sinking kneehigh in the water. Both eyes unaware of what was happening. And the moon was the only witness of what misconception led to... OneShot. R


**:Misconception:  
**by: Hk Ramos  
March 24, 2007

**Disclaimer**:  
_Card Captor Sakura  
_© **CLAMP**

**--**

_" ... Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is._

_Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen.. "_

_o0o0o_

Emerald enthralled unto midnight blue.

A teen stood captivated at the sight before her: Nighttime has made the sea deep azure, and the crescent moon basked it in such a way that it seemed glow.

She let her auburn hair be whipped up by the sea breeze passing her way, casting a sleepy aura around her. Along with it the soft waves crashed gently to the shore and rolled back, as if beckoning her to come closer.

Lulled by the waves' hypnotic melody, bright green eyes complied with the sea's request.

_o0o0o_

Amber eyes shot itself to and fro amidst its surroundings; the moon's beam serving as the only source of light.

Footsteps muffled by the shore's sand ran around, in search of something. Rather, _someone_. A young lad of eighteen leaned himself beside the stoned wall. He needed to rest. _Where did she disappear to? _he thought, wiping away the chestnut-colored locks that clung onto his sweaty forehead.

Their class was once again on a beach field trip. He couldn't sleep, so he decided to go out of the boy's cabin and tire himself a little. When he did, he saw _her _heading off somewhere. As he followed her, though, he lost track of her. Did she walk _that_ fast? Or maybe… he was too focused on observing her features that he missed a step on the stairs. It was pretty painful.

_But why the heck was I following her in the first place?! _he asked himself as he retraced his steps. Just then he noticed a figure out in the sea. She was already knee-high in the water. Her green eyes appeared unconscious of what she was doing…

Damn. Now he knew why.

_o0o0o_

A faint voice called out her name. A voice that, for some reason, she always wanted to hear. She shrugged it off as just the wind. _I'm thinking of him too much._

She glided her hand under the clear water, cooling her down. Sakura has always been drawn to water; albeit unsure of why. Its fluid motion reminded her of a pair of eyes that, whenever she looked at it, swirled with emotions wanting to break loose. She giggled at its owner's shy, yet strong disposition.

"_SAKURA!_"

Without doubt she heard a frantic voice cry her name. A hand grabbed her arm, as if to pull her back to reality, before she could turn around. But the sudden gesture made her lose her balance, and she toppled -- bringing the other teen along.

_Splash._

Sakura Kinomoto gasped for air as she sat herself upright. She was now soaked with seawater, like the teen in front of her. Her eyes widened when she recognized who it was.

"Li_-_kun!" she blurted out. Here was Syaoran Li, coughing out whatever water that got into his mouth. "Why are--"

"What in the world were you thinking, Kinomoto!?" Syaoran managed to say. "Are you trying to kill yourself-–!"

_o0o0o_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Intense Amber clashed with Serene Emerald.

Syaoran couldn't help poring over Sakura's current state. Her damp bangs framed her small face that emphasized her striking eyes. Eyes that looked at him with pure innocence and confusion. Add her lips that were parted, as she steadily drew breath… God stop him from doing anything ridiculous.

Then some water on her locks dropped to the lucid seawater enveloping her. Her sleepwear, which was almost transparent from being wet, hugged her tiny physique. If he were that piece of cloth clinging on her shoulders… That cloth embracing her so… That thin lace encircling near her –

Curse that perverted part of a guy's mind.

At that same moment, Sakura was examining Syaoran's features. His hair was now tamed due to being drenched, and it gave way for her to stare into his eyes. Its rare amber color appeared most arresting as it was bathed by the moonlight. She had to stop herself from losing into that forbidden abyss.

His illuminated face showed the droplets of water that remain on his face. The one near his eyebrow caught her gaze. She traced its path as it fell slowly; from the eyebrow towards his cheek, down to the line of his upper lip… How come she is not that water droplet?

She mentally shook her head. How could she think that? But she had to admit; he looked great under the moonlight.

A lazy wind then blew against her; chilling her. Sakura wanted to massage herself to warm up a bit. Her being wet made the wind colder than it really is.

Wait.

Sakura, soaked. _In her sleepwear._

Great. At least she has the perfect 'cover-up' alibi.

_o0o0o_

Sakura rubbed her arms. The action had Syaoran snap from his thoughts. Silence took over them as they continued to sit in the sea's water. The tension had to be broken.

"W-What the heck were you thinking!?" Syaoran asked, trying to shake off the unease he was feeling.

"I don't know about you, but I was just watching the view," replied Sakura.

"While sinking yourself in the sea?"

"I know it's silly," Sakura said, smiling softly as she looked at the water. "The water felt cool. I couldn't resist."

Syaoran let out a sigh, relieved. How could he have thought that she was to commit suicide? He chuckled inwardly.

"You weren't thinking about me doing suicide, were you?"

A blush of embarrassment flushed on Syaoran's cheek as Sakura somehow voiced out his thoughts. She laughed quietly at it. "Li-kun, that thought would never cross my mind – "

Pain suddenly shot through her leg. Sakura quickly clutched it.

"O-Oi,what's the matter_?_" Syaoran inquired, pushing himself to her side.

"My leg… I think it got numb from the cold," Sakura answered.

Syaoran went to the seashore and picked up the jacket he left there, along with Sakura's slippers. Sakura was surprised when he went back to her and wrapped the jacket around her. She couldn't help yelping at what he did next.

He lifted her up and carried her bridal-style, then gradually made his way back to shore. Sakura wanted to protest, but his firm grip seemed to tell her that no matter what she said, he would not put her down. Her face heated up at the thought.

_o0o0o_

The trip was faster than she had anticipated. Syaoran had carried her to the girl's cabin; where she Rika, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Naoko stayed. He gently set her down and her slippers when they have reached the front door. Sakura pouted at it. Just when she was getting used to the secure feeling his arms gave…

"I'm sorry," said Syaoran, looking at her warily.

Sakura merely waved her hand, as if to say, 'it's ok'. "I'm should be the one apologizing… I made you worried."

On her statement, she wanted to see how he would react, if he actually _did _worry about her in the first place. For it could only be because of the guilt he might bear if she really was to commit suicide, and he was unable to do anything… But Syaoran was against the moonlight, so she really couldn't see his facial expression well. He was about to leave when a she remembered something.

"Ah, wait!"

Syaoran turned to face her. "What is it?"

Sakura fiddled with the sleeve of the jacket. "A while ago... you called me _Sakura_."

Syaoran could feel a blush creeping to his cheeks when he realized that he did. Summoning a bit of courage, he asked, "Why... can't I?"

"No, of course you can," Sakura instantly said, though a little taken aback at his reply. "Then... can I call you _Syaoran_?"

She smiled when she saw him nod. She then commented, "Calling one by their first names imply closeness, right? Or extreme affection…" Sakura clamped her hands on her mouth. _I did NOT say that out loud._

Syaoran blinked at what she said. _Affection, huh? _He sighed inwardly. _Well, since that's that_… He used whatever courage he had left, and placed a light kiss shyly on her forehead. Bidding her 'goodnight', he walked as fast as he could back to the boy's cabin. He hoped he wouldn't trip at the pace he had.

Sakura stood stunned at what Syaoran had just done. Was she simply imagining things? The whole trip from the seashore… was it all a dream? A mere delusion?

She felt herself grinning as she touched where Syaoran kissed her. _Even if it was all a dream... I wouldn't deny this bliss it brought to me..._

The teen didn't know that the boy of her affections pondered along the same lines.


End file.
